


May the Fourth Be With You: A Very Wookiee Birthday

by colettebronte



Series: Tales from the Risha-Verse [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/pseuds/colettebronte
Summary: Seven snapshots from the day of Risha's 6th birthday party. This is a (short) continuation of the adventures of the characters first seen in "Like Taking Candy From a Wookiee" and "Snowed in With a Wookiee"There's fluff, TONS of silliness and some insight into Risha's mother.





	May the Fourth Be With You: A Very Wookiee Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> From the moment this most precocious of Star Wars fans first made her appearance, I knew her birthday HAD to be May the Fourth. This lil short was fun to write. Please do enjoy.

    “May the Force be with you. No seriously Andor, I’ve seen the costume Risha picked out for you, and you’re going to need it.”

    Cassian froze, his hand still poised to knock at Bodhi’s now-open front door. He stared dumbly at Jyn, who had thrown it wide open. She offered him a wry smile and then stepped back to let him in.

    “What did she pick out for me to wear?” Jyn smiled again, all teeth and shook her head.

    “Oh, there is no way I’m ruining the surprise. You’ll have to wait and see.” She held her arms out to him and for a moment Cassian had a panicked thought she wanted a hug until he remembered he was holding his present for Risha under his arm. He handed the wrapped box over to Jyn, who then walked out to Bodhi’s back deck to deposit it.

     He turned as he heard the sound of feet running down the hallway and he fell back a bit as a small brown figure barreled into his knees with a fierce hug. Cassian couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he struggled to stay upright. After a moment, he stabilized and reached down to squeeze back.

     “Happy birthday, Risha.” Just when Cassian was afraid he’d lose circulation in his legs, Risha released him. She peered up at him, dressed in her usual wookiee costume.

     “Hi Cassian. Ready to see your costume? Abbi is putting his on now. You’re next! Then Auntie Jyn is going to change into hers.”

     Risha put her small hand in his and Cassian let himself be tugged in the direction of Bodhi’s bedroom. Just as they got there, Bodhi opened the door. Cassian could only stare at the brown mass of fabric sitting on the bed.

     Risha hopped up and began sorting through the pile, a huge smile on her face. She held out the largest piece to him. Cassian turned to his boyfriend who he could see, was doing a poor job of hiding a smile. Cassian swallowed audibly.

     “Is that . . . . a onesie?”

* * *

    It was in fact, not a onesie. Rather, it was what Bodhi called, “footie pajamas”. Cassian didn't think that was much better.

     As Risha’s friends from school, karate, reading club and yodeling team were running around Bodhi’s backyard, Cassian caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a mirror. He watched as Bodhi came up behind him, a vision in orange, grinning wide.

     “How’s the costume, Chewie?” Cassian turned to his far-too-pleased boyfriend. He would not give Bodhi the satisfaction of a response. The other man put a hand up to his ear. “What was that Chewie? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” Cassian glared, and even though Bodhi couldn’t see it, it made him feel better at least. Bodhi made no sign of moving away so Cassian opened his mouth to respond.

     “Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,” went the hard plastic mask covering his face and Bodhi dissolved into giggles. Cassian would be mad if Bodhi wasn’t so damn cute. He pulled the mask up. “All right, laugh it up. At least you get to be a pilot.” Risha was running by and stopped in front of them.

     “He’s not a pilot. He’s The Pilot.” One of the other children called her name and she ran off. Cassian furrowed his brow.

     “What does that mean?” Bodhi shrugged.

     “I have no idea. She’s been saying that since she came up with my costume idea.” Cassian nodded. Jyn walked over to them, holding a massive box. She put it down beside the gift table and scratched at her wig.

     “Ughh, how did Carrie Fisher do this? These freaking space buns are so itchy!” She reached into a pocket in her long white dress and pulled out a telescopic back scratcher. She handed it to Bodhi who, dutifully began scratching under her wig. Cassian watched them, thoroughly amused. He turned his attention to the huge gift Jyn had put down.

    “That is a very big box.” Once again, Risha skidded to a stop beside him, surveying the gift with a nod.

     “It better be. Jaden thinks Ewoks are better than Wookiees. I told him he owes me for being wrong.” Cassian looked to see a boy lumbering around in a Wicket costume and then glanced back down at Risha.

     “That’s fair.”

* * *

    Bodhi watched in amusement as the kids took turns wacking the piñata Risha had picked out. Chirrut was cackling like a madman everytime he raised it just out of reach. Cassian came and wrapped his arms around Bodhi’s waist.

     “Doesn’t it seem a little wrong to let them hit Yoda with lightsabers?” Bodhi shrugged.

     “Eh, he has it coming.” Cassian laughed. It really was Bodhi’s favorite sound.

     After another ten minutes, Baze got frustrated and stabbed at Yoda’s bottom. The kids erupted in cheers as they were showered with candy and glitter. Bodhi turned to glare at Jyn. It had been her job to stuff the piñata. He had expressly told her not to add glitter. She smiled back at him unrepentant. Great, he’ll still be finding glitter in December.

* * *

    Jyn handed Bodhi a cup of fruit punch and together they sat in the shade to watch as Risha led a group of her friends in a chorus of yodeling.

     “I still can’t believe she joined a yodeling team,” Jyn said. Bodhi smiled at his best friend.

     “To be fair, when the enrichment teacher came to talk to her class, Risha thought they said it was a Yoda team. But she liked it so much that she wanted to keep going.” Cassian came and sat beside them, holding a small plate of pretzels. Jyn snagged a couple and Cassian sighed. He squinted at the group of yodelers.

     “I give up. What are they singing?” Bodhi took a few pretzels himself.

     “I’m pretty sure that’s the ‘Cantina Song’”. Jyn and Cassian both turned to him. Bodhi shrugged. “What? Risha thought it needed lyrics.” Jyn laughed. Bodhi stood and extended a hand to his boyfriend. “Come help me put candles on the cake.” Cassian handed his pretzels to Jyn, taking Bodhi’s hand with a smile.

* * *

    “Risha must miss her mother,” Cassian said quietly. Bodhi looked up from the cake to peer at him.

     “She doesn’t ask about her. I know she will someday, probably soon but, that’s a bridge I’ll cross when we come to it.” Cassian nodded.

     “What happened to her?” Bodhi put down the candles and walked to Cassian, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

     “We’ve been together for seven months. Why are you asking now?” Bodhi didn’t seem angry with him, just genuinely curious. Cassian shrugged.

     “I always think about my mother on my birthday.” Bodhi nodded and then pressed a soft kiss to Cassian’s cheek. He walked back over to the cake and stuck in the candles.

     “Her mother is still alive. She signed her parental rights over to me. I don’t blame her at all. She was never the motherly type. Her own childhood was pretty crappy and she didn’t want to repeat the cycle.” Cassian watched his boyfriend carefully. Bodhi didn’t seem sad, just resigned. One thing still niggled at Cassian’s brain and he had to ask.

     “Did you love her?” Bodhi added the final candle and then looked up at Cassian.

     “I care about her very much. It was never romantic between us. We both had just gone through horrible breakups and we got very drunk. I had never been with a woman before and drunk me thought it would be a fantastic idea.” Cassian winced in sympathy. He pulled Bodhi into a hug and the other man sighed,“Despite that, I don’t regret it. Risha is the best thing in my life.” Cassian nodded.

     “She is pretty great. I’m sorry to bring the mood down. You’re right of course, I should have asked long before now.” He made to pull away but Bodhi tugged him in for a lingering kiss. After, they gazed at each other, smiling softly. Jyn popped her head in and glared at them.

     “Guys, come on! There are twenty-two munchkins out there demanding cake. You can make out later. Let’s go, before they start chanting.”

* * *

    When all the cake and juice boxes had been distributed, Cassian sat on the deck, enjoying his own slice. He smiled as he watched Bodhi and Risha take turns sneaking cake off each other's plates.

     Jyn sat down beside Cassian. She was quiet as she watched the father-daughter pair as well. Turning, Cassian watched her a moment. Suddenly, the things he and Bodhi had talked about clicked into place.

     “It must have been hard for you, terminating your parental rights.” Jyn smiled softly, her gaze never leaving Bodhi and Risha.

    “I never wanted kids but Bodhi always has. When I found out I was pregnant, I wasn’t worried at all. I knew the baby belonged to him,” she paused and turned to look at Cassian, her gaze fierce. “I don’t have it in me to be a mother. But I rock at being Auntie Jyn.” Cassian could only nod as she went on, “Those two are the most important people in my life. You’ve done a good job so far, but you had better be in this for the long haul, Andor.” Cassian offered her a small smile.

     “Trust me Jyn, I am.” She stared at him a moment longer and then nodded. Cassian felt that for the first time since meeting her, he  finally understood Jyn Erso.

* * *

    “Abbi, today was awesome!” Bodhi smiled as he tucked Risha into bed.

     “I’m glad you had a good time Sweetheart. You deserve it,” Bodhi paused and pretended to think “Now what book should we read tonight? Or are you done with bedtime books now that you’re six years old?” Risha huffed and patted his hand, a sympathetic look on her face.

    “Abbi, I won’t be too big for a bedtime book until I’m at least nine. Maybe even thirteen.” Bodhi nodded.

     “That’s good to hear, Risha.” Bodhi smiled again as Cassian came into the room. Risha held her arms out and the other man leaned down to give her a hug.

    “Happy Birthday Risha.” his daughter tugged Cassian down a bit more and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She released him and turned to Bodhi.

     “Abbi, those juice boxes went right through me! I need to go pee pee one more time before we read!” She hopped out of bed and ran down the hall. Cassian laughed as Bodhi shook his head, chuckling as well. Glancing down the hallway at the closed bathroom door, Cassian pulled Bodhi in for a deep kiss. Bodhi was left panting as his boyfriend pulled away with a wicked smile.

     “When you’re done saying goodnight to Risha, I’ll be waiting in your room.” Bodhi waggled his eyebrows.

     “Naked?” Cassian smirked at him.

     “Maybe.” Cassian walked out, only to pop his head back in a moment later. “Actually, I’ll be fully clothed.” He gestured to his costume with a wince. “The zippers are stuck.” Bodhi laughed.

     “Don’t worry, The Pilot has your back.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, did I manage to surprise you with the identity of Risha's mother? Because I certainly surprised myself with that one. Thank you for reading.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


End file.
